Ranma's Frontier
by java.util.NullRanmaException
Summary: Ranma thrown into the frontier universe due to interaction with a magic scroll thrown by the idiots in AFIAR (Alliance for Idiots against Ranma). (Kuno, Moose, Tsubasa, and Gos) Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma or Macross. They are both owned by their respective owners.

It was a normal day in at the Tendo Dojo... 'Ranma no baka'... Well as normal as it gets there. It had been 2 months since the failed wedding and the Saffron fiasco. Ranma realized retrospectively that he only won the last fight due to pure luck, and the fact that Saffron was pretty much insane and was not fighting even near his full skill. He realized that he would not have been able to save Akane if Saffron was fighting at even 25% of his full skill. Also, as far as power wen't saffron dwarfed him by over 100 times. Over the last 2 months he had gone into the most intense training regimen since arriving in Nermia. He and ryoga came to an understanding that by training together, they would be able to better protect akane and akari respectively. Finding a deserted area on the outskirts of Tokyo, they had been refining and developing new techniques while also increasing their KI reserves and regeneration rates. Also, they focused on making sure their cursed forms were equally equipped. While, in his male form he worked on increasing his native strength (ie: without KI argumentation), to the point he could now lift over 350 kg without any help from ki, in his female form he increased his speed to the point where he could run at 60 km/h without using any KI. In translation, he could run up to mach 2 when using KI as fast as he could regenerate it. Also, he did Breaking point training in both forms increasing his durability considerably. Finally while his female form was weaker than his male form she still had a native strength of 250 kg, and could run 4 times as fast as his male form. Finally, Ryoga has trained his cursed form to the point that he could defeat pretty much any attacker while in pig form.

Well, back to the fight at hand... Akane had gotten mad at Ranma for refusing to eat her cooking, though as she had a tendency to use items labeled 'poison', his reasons were rather well founded... That said, he eventually ate it cause he was really the only one other than ryoga who could survive her cooking with only minor damage. (Nabiki had been making pretty good profit selling the leftovers to the bio-weaponry department of the JSDF).

However as Akane malleted him for not enjoying her cooking, he mused that it had one use, he was pretty much immune to any poison and no longer effected by Shampoo's love potions that she tended to slip in food she cooked for him. Though in thinking that, he failed to move out of the way and took the full brunt of her mallet. Unfortunately for our intrepid hero, Akane had gotten much stronger over the time Ranma had lived in the Dojo. As a result, our hero got his daily dose of vacuum exposure when he reached 80 km before falling back down.

After getting out of the resulting crater, (with happened to be near his training area), and getting in a small spat with Ryoga for insulting 'The tomboy', he continued his training. Unfortunately for him, as he was heading home, the AFIAR, (Alliance for Idiots against Ranma), Attacked him with their latest plan, an antique amazon banishing scroll, acquired by Agent Duck... aka Moose from Colognes secret stash.

The Idiots, aka, Kuno, Moose, Tsubasa, and Gosunkugi, had been working for ages figuring out how to use the scroll, and they had finally figured how to use it... They had no idea where it would send Ranma, but decided it would get him out of their heads, so they could pursue the girl of their choice... Ranma-chan and Akane for Kuno, Shampoo for Moose, Ukyo for Tsubasa, and Akane (again) for Gosunkugi. And of course no one bothered to tell Kuno know that Ranma and Ranma-chan were the same person, and that by banishing Ranma he would loose Ranma-chan.

So with there fingers crossed they activated the scroll and threw it at the unsuspecting Ranma, sending the poor bloke into the Macross universe during the time of the Frontier.


	2. SpaceFold!

Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Ranma... If I did, I would not be writing here... xD

Note: Since Raramia and Nene personalities and backstories are never fully revealed, they may be OOC

It was a routine patrol mission for the pixie squadron. They were doing a normal patrol off the Bow of the Frontier, when their sensors detected a incoming space-fold:

Pixie Lead: "Mission Control: Our sensors have picked up a space-fold within 1,000,000 km of our current position, permission to investigate?"

"Permission Granted : Be careful"

Upon reaching the location, they prepared for a vajra attack squadron, but what they found was completly unexpected. Floating in the vacuum of space was a pig-tailed male wearing pre-space-war 1 clothing.

Pixie 2 (Raramia): "Sensors detecting life-signs... He is still alive!"

Pixie 1: "O my... He apparently has a high resistance to the vacuum."

Pixie 2: "Thank you captain obvious... Despite that, he still needs oxygen. We need to get him back to the Frontier."

-Ranma POV-

He was unsure how long he had been floating in this strange void... He had lost count after the first 10 days or so. The strange thing about it is that he apparently did not need oxygen as his body was in a state of suspended animation. The only reason he was aware is due to his KI sense. As time went on, he finally noticed a light at the end of the tunnel. Then with a flash Ranma returned to the known universe after 63 years, on the completely other side of the milky-way.

Upon returning to realspace, he took an assessment of his body. Taking a query of his KI, he noticed it was at a dangerously low level, having keeping his body together during his trip through fold space. Despite that, it currently had 2 times the KI of the average person. Taking an assessment of his surroundings he noticed that we was floating in a void and while thanks vacuum training provided by Air Akane, he was not in danger of decompression, he still needed oxygen to live, and he predicted he could probably hold his breath for 20 minutes before passing out.

After 5 minutes he had almost given up hope unable to find any nearby areas with oxygen when he noticed 3 massive robots reaching his location. Thanking his lucky stars that what ever sent him here was picked up on sensors, he watched them discuss something before a large robotic hand grabbed him and with him securely in the robots hands, it headed back home.

-Pixie Pov-

Pixie Lead: "Raramia, secure our guest and get him back to the frontier, Nene and I will finish the patrol"

"Mission Control: we have investigated the space fold, we found a single human life sign miraculously still alive. Pixie 2 is returning him to the Quarter, while Pixie 1 and I continue our patrol."

"Over and out... We will have a medical bay prepped for emergency procedures. Have Pixie 2 land on runway 3"

Pixie Lead: "Raramia, Mission Control has requested that you land on runway 3, on the Quarter."

-Ranma Pov-

After 5 minutes in the robots hands, he noticed a massive colony spaceship come into view, and the robot headed to a smaller ship docked with the main ship. After another 2 minutes, the robot landed on what looked like a futuristic aircraft carrier, and they were transported to a pressurized area. Releasing a breath that he had been holding for about 15 minutes, he thanked his ancestors that he survived.

Upon reaching the pressurized area, the head of the robot lifted off revealing it was a suit of armor as a he noticed encased in the head was the face of a tomboyish looking girl that was over 10 meters tall. By this point the lack of oxygen had caught up with him and he passed out as the medical personal came to take him to a medical bay.

AN: That's all for now folks... Please read and review.


	3. Wake Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Ranma... nuff said

The medical wing of the Quarter was busy, making sure their newest patient did not die from exposure to a vacuum. Since it appeared he was a victim of a space-fold accident, they did a search in the database based on his appearance, checking for missing person reports in the last decade. Unfortunate, they had yet to find any identification for him. So far he seemed to be recovering quite well, having an above average vacuum resistance. Still, there was a potential for brain damage due to the long time spent without oxygen.

Gilliam: "So this is the young man the pixies rescued. Where there have been a few cases of space-fold accidents transporting a passenger to a different location than a ship, this is the first case where someone appears without a spacesuit."

Canaria: "True, it is rather strange, so far he seems to be recovering quite nicely, but it is really a miracle that he survived long enough to get here, and I am amazed he only passed out upon reaching the Quarter. Unfortunately, we have yet to find any identification based on his facial profile, and since he is not a member of the SMS, we don't have the jurisdiction to perform a DNA test without his consent."

"Well, I hope he recovers, I am sure the pixies would love to see the boy they rescued."

"Well, Raramia has been around a few time to check on the patient. I will let everyone know when he awakens."

-Space Fold-

Catherine Glass was currently annoyed when her father asked her to check on a patient found by the SMS drifting in space after what was presumed to be some kind of space-fold accident. Apparently, based on bylaws, a liaison of the frontiers government were required to be present when a missing person is found within their airspace. Of course it was not like identifying the patient was much of a hassle, frankly, it would be a good vacation from her normal work. However, she was annoyed that Ozma would probably be there, and she did not feel like to opening old wounds.

"Well", she thought to herself, "might as well make the most of it," as she headed to her car so she could drive to the place where the quarter was docked.

-Space Fold-

Back at the Quarter the crew were abuzz talking about there patient, he had been unconscious for 36 hours but was making tremendous recovery progress. Canaria predicted that he would wake up within the next 12 hours.

"Wow, he looks like my old sempai," said Makoto, a tall brunette haired young woman assigned to the pixies maintenance team.

"You say that about every cute boy we meet," said Rei, her teammate, a black haired young woman only a few centimeters shorter than Makoto.

As Rei and Makoto were continuing their conversation about Makoto's sempai, in another part of the ship, Gilliam and Ozma were having their own conversation.

Gilliam: "So I heard that President Glass personally asked Catherine to check on our patient, something about protocol and whatnot."

Ozma: "Well, I might go for a practice run when she gets here."

Gilliam: "Nonsense my friend, there's no need for that."

Ozma: "True... I also wanted to meet the patient when he wakes up."

-Timeskip 3 hours-

When Ranma awoke, he noticed he was in some kind of hospital bed, though the equipment looked unfamiliar and futuristic. Considering the girl who rescued him piloted some kind of futuristic mecha, he probably was in the far future. Considering that he and his fathers attempt to change the past last time ended in failure, he reasoned to himself that he probably couldn't return home and thus had to make the most of his new life.

Looking around, Ranma noticed the same red haired girl in from the mecha asleep in a chair near his bed, though he swore earlier she was 12 meters or so tall. As he wondered if he should wake her or not, she stirred and slowly awoke.

"Did I fall asleep" thought Raramia as she took note of her surroundings. Remembering that she had been watching the patient for the last 12 hours or so, she noticed something different about him, he was moving. Deciding to introduce herself she said "Hello my name is Raramia."

Responding to the redhead, Ranma replayed "I am Ranma, thanks for the save."

Blushing, Raramia replied "No problem, it was my duty"

-Space fold-

Canaria awoke from her desk with a start as when an alarm went off, indicating that the patient was awakening. Noticing that it had been beeping for the past 5 minutes, She realized he was most likely fully awake and she should probably go check on him.

AN: and that all for now. Ranma is now awake and has met his rescuer. Next chapter Ranma will meet the rest of the crew and his curse might be uncovered.


	4. Crash Course!

Disclaimer: Still don't own either series.

Walking over to her newest patients bed, Canaria noticed he had woken up, and so had Raramia. Hearing him state his name, Ranma, she walked over to his bed and said,

"Hello, I am Canaria, the medical officer of the Macross Quarter attached to the Frontier. As I was walking over I think I overheard you introduce your self. Ranma, is that correct?"

Having met Raramia, he noticed another Redheaded woman enter the room.

As she introduced herself and asked a question he responded,

"Yes... My name is Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you miss Canaria."

"Hello Ranma, I am glad to see you awake, the bridge has been alive with commotion... It is not every day that a cute young man like yourself is rescued from the vacuum of space."

"Thanks for thinking about me... Though I am still confused... Last I saw Raramia, she was over 7 meters tall... Was I hallucinating?"

Hearing that Canaria had a inkling suspicion that Ranma had never met a Zentradi, and he could have been in fold for a long time. She then asked, "What year was it last time you checked?"

"Well, last time I looked at a calendar it was 1996, but after loosing count of how much time past in that strange tunnel, I don't know."

Canaria was shocked, she did not expect her patient to be from before the macross landed on earth. No wonder he did not know what a Zentradi was. Apparently, she had a LOT of explaining to do.

"Well, this may be a bit shocking, but it is now 2059. Do you have any idea what a spacefold is?"

"No, I never was good at things outside of martial arts, last I remember before that strange tunnel was my 'friends' throwing a strange magical scroll at me."

"Magic?... Does that exist? From your descriptions though, I think that tunnel you were in is a spacefold tunnel. Spacefold is a method of faster than light transportation"

"Yea... Magic exists... I have been victim to far more magical events than I care to explain."

As ranma was talking, a pipe burst above him, spraying him with cold water.

She then responded, "Like this, magic curse from china triggered by water. Hot water returns me to my normal form. Very tragic story of young elf girl who drowned over 3000 year ago."

Canaria and Raramia were shocked... They had just witnessed a Ranma transform from a handsome young man into a cute young girl with pointed catlike ears, long wavy red hair, and a tail behind her. From the features, it looked like she was a cross between a meltran, and 3 other unknown species.

-/-/- Flashback : 1995, Jusenkyo -/-/-

Ranma was in shock, he had just witnessed his father fall in a spring and a panda jump out of it... It is understandable why he failed to block and was sent flying into a spring on the far edge of the Springs.

"This is unexpected, young customer is heading to the old part of Jusenkyo."

"...Splash"

After falling into the spring Ranma gets out of the spring and notices that his chiseled chest is a lot more bulbous... Opening up his gi to find breats, he screaming.

"Young sir, it looks like you fall in Spring of drowned elf girl, tragic story of elf girl who drown over three thousand year ago."

"Why are you writing this down into a notebook," replied Ranma

"Well, this is the first time that someone has fallen into this spring and this spring is from before jusenkyo had it's first guide over three thousand year ago, so there was no witness to see what fell in."

"What do you mean elf girl"

"Look at your ears... You look like a young elf girl."

"Arg, this is all pops fault... Die Pops..."

"Careful young sir... Curses mix"

The guide felt uncomfortable as he watched a train wreck waiting to happen as the 2 martial artists continued to fight over the springs.

"...Splash"

"Young sir fall in Spring of drowned cat like creature who drowned 2500 year ago."

"...Splash"

"Young sir fall in Spring of drowned monkey girl who fell from sky and drowned 1500 year ago."

"...Splash"

"Young sir fall in Spring of drowned demon woman who fell in spring 700 year ago but then got out and continued her fight."

-/-/- Flashback End -/-/-

"So that is how it all happened... Suffice to say, it was all because my pops was stupid enough to go to a cursed Chinese training ground when he did not know a single word of Chinese."

Raramira was the first to recover from shock... She then stated,

"Well, you are cute in both forms"

Blushing, Ranma replied "thanks".

Now that the shock of the moment was over, Canaria returned to continuing her briefing on how things had changed.

"So I suppose I should start by saying 'Welcome to the Frontier', You are now 63 years in the future and a lot have changed since then."

"Can't you just find a way to send me back"

"I am not sure if that would be possible due it violating the laws of causality... The closest we could even do in theory is to send you to a parallel universe just like your own, but It would not be your home."

"Yea... I understand... The last time I tried time-traveling with the nanban mirror to remove my curse, we ended up completely messing up the time stream and then I think somehow it reset, cause at first I thought it was a dream."

"Well, moving on, in the year 2000, an alien spaceship, later named the Macross crashed into South Ataria, later named Macross Island. This resulted in a massive technological breakthrough as humanity as a whole feared war would come from the creators of the spaceship. Therefore we worked earnestly to understand and reverse engineer the ship. As we worked on the ship, we found that it was most probably crewed by a race of giants, who would later identify themselves as the Zentradi. War came eventually in 2009 when the Zentradi fleet folded into our system, and the ships main computer recognized them as enemies and fired the first shot, igniting a conflict we had hoped to avoid. The macross used an untested fold system that resulted in damaging the main gun's power conduits as well as vaporizing the fold manifold device, something we did not have the knowledge or ability to replace. In addition, the malfunctioning fold system took Macross Island with it, resulting in having to relocate over 70,000 civilians onto the Macross itself. After almost 3 years of fighting we managed to learn more about our foe and negotiate a piece treaty. It turns out that the Zentradi were a warier slave race who's creators had long since died out, and they had been just been following their last directive to eliminate the Supervision army. It turns out that the Macross was a crashed Supervision gunship that was being pursued by the Zentradi armada. Years later, series of colony fleets were sent out towards the galactic core, with the Frontier being the most recent one. On our ship, humans and Zentradi coexist. Young Raramia is a Meltrandi, or a female Zentradi. The Zentradi have technology that enables then to shrink themselves to coexist with humans. Since Raramia pilots a Queadluun-Rhea, a reproduction of the traditional Meltrandi mecha, she has to macronize herself in a macro/micronation chamber in order to pilot her mecha. This macronation procedure is far more successful on individuals with at least 1/16 Zentradi dna, but there are some cases where it has worked on humans, but most cases ended in hideous, often fatal, disasters."

Having finished listening to Canaria's lecture, Ranma was speechless... She did not realize that so much could have changed in even 10 years let along 63 years... Though, it kinda now made since why akane was married to ryoga when she went 10 years in the future. Realizing that trying to return home would probably be a fools errand, and like a wise man once told her, one should not dedicate their life to going back and reliving it, cause at the end of the day, they will have wasted their life on a fools errand. But she amended herself, thinking that if by some fluke she managed to get home, she would make the best of it.

Canaria, having finished her lecture said,

"Well now that I have finished giving some background information, everyone else on the Quarter is dieing to meet you. I can go get you some hot water if you would like."

"That would be great... Might as well grab some cold as well, since it will be a matter of time anyway until my curse is revealed, so might as well reveal it now to avoid confusion."

"Will do... I will grab some water and we can walk to the bridge."

-/-/- Spacebreak -/-/-

Several minutes later, Ranma (back in male form), Raramia, and Canaria were walking to the bridge to meet the rest of the crew, (and Catherine, almost forgot about her).

The bridge was lightly foaming with excitement, as the word was that the patient, had woken up and was on the way to the bridge. A few people were rather annoyed with the company, (the few being Catherine and Ozma), but overall the mood was Joyful. The suspense was intense as the bridge door began to open.

Stepping into the room and seeing a vast variety of faces, including a young blue haired pubescent girl with twin tails that looked like she should be at the playground, as well as 2 boys a bit younger than who looked barely old enough to be in the military. Deciding to cut the suspense, he started by saying,

"Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

Klan Klang was amused, she finally got to meet the young man that Rara stubbornly rescued, and man was he cute. She decided to start by saying

"My name is Klan Klang, Raramia and Nene over there are my squadmates."

"Aren't you a little young to pilot a mecha... And besides the other pilot looked a lot more mature."

Klan was incensed, how dare he bring up her deficiency... She could not help it that she did not look her age when micronized, but he had to bring up the part about her breasts.

"For your information, I am 17 years old. I just have a genetic defect where my micronized form is less mature than my macronized form."

Ranma, seeing his foot in mouth disease had struck again decided to apologize before she could pull out a mallet or something... Young girls were the most dangerous when they got mad.

"Sorry, did not mean to offend you... I guess I took things face value and said the first thing that came to mind... My apologies, hope you forgive me. I suppose I do recognize a resemblance between your 2 forms."

Still a bit miffed, but calmed down since Ranma had apologized instantly, something Mikhail never did, she realized that of course he would not know about her deficiency, and despite being a bit of a jerk, he was still pretty sweet and cute. She replied,

"I accept your apology"

Luca and Mikhail seeing Klan had kinda stolen the show decided that they should introduce themselves, though Mikhail some how had the strange urge to punch him for insulting Klan, despite the fact that he did it all the time.

"Hello, my name is Mikhail, and this is my friend Luca. We pilot in the VF-25 variable fighter squadron under Ozma Lee, the old man to my right."

Ranma looked over and say a slightly grayed man, but he was anything but old, he looked a bit younger than his father even.

"Hello, Ranma nice to meet you... We have been hearing all about you despite no one knowing your name... Nice to finally have a name to the face. This is my second in command Gillian, over there is Catherine Glass, she worked in the military branch of the Fontier and has some questions for you in relation to missing persons."

Looking around some more, Ranma saw a rugged old man at the helm, as well as three shapely bridge bunnies. The old man started to speak.

"Nice to meet you Ranma, I am Jeffry Wilder, Captain of the Macross Quarter, on the main radar is Monica Lang, on the warship management console is Mina Roshan, and in charge of weapon control is Ram Hoa."

Having met everyone on the bridge, except for Bobby who had been banned from the bridge due to the bunnies thinking he might freak out their new guest, and displayed his curse which earned him some sympathy points from Klan, and some hungry looks from several of the women, Ranma proceeded to talk with Catherine about how he got there.

Catherine was astonished, while she had heard of space fold cases where someone had been missing for a couple years, this was the first case of someone being missing for more than 20 years, and also the first case of an accident before Spacewar 1. She realized that there would be a lot of paper work to contact his remaining family... On a side note, perhaps he was related to Ranzo... That would help things a bit, but Saotome was a somewhat common Japanese surname name in the late 20th century, so she definitely had a lot of research to do.

A.N. It has been a long time since my last update... I have been busy with finals and other stuff. Anyway, Ranma curse has been revealed, I creatively changed his curse, to part meltran, part siayen, part ryoko, and part cabbit. Please read, review, and follow.

In the next chapter, I plan to send Ranma and Raramia to see Sheryl Nome, to get the story moving into Episode 1 of the Frontier.


End file.
